If this is Heather
by Fangirl206
Summary: This is just a little story I'm doing because of writers block. Its based off of the song 'austin' by Blake Shelton. Posting multiple chapters with random song based story lines.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! This is just a short little story because i have writers block. Its takes place after Alejandro tells heather to call him in the one episode. Its based off the song 'Austin' by Blake Shelton. its meant to be more funny than serious. I switched up some words to make it fit Alejandro's POV

She still couldn't believe that jerk that got her voted off asked her to call him! As if! She stared down at the little slip of paper with his number scribbled on it, followed by the words 'call me mi amor'. The two zeros in the number were in the forms of hearts. She scoffed. "I cant believe I'm actually considering calling him." She rolled her eyes and picked up the phone. She dialed his number, careful to hit the correct buttons. The phone rang three times before the answering machine picked up. "Ug. He doesn't even answer when i do call.." She sighed and waited for the audio recording to stop. Then she widened her eyes, hearing Alejandro talk on the other end. "If you're calling bout my boot i found it. If its thursday night I'm at the challenge. If your here to hate. Don't waste your time. They're all lies. If its anybody else, wait for the beep and do what you do. And PS if this is heather.. I still love you.."

She dropped her cell on the counter and backed away. He voted her off.. She'd nearly killed him in the last season.. She made him have to be in a robot suit for a year.. And.. And he still loved her nonetheless? Thats some pretty strong.. Love.. She doesn't see how he could love a girl like her. She was constantly mean to him but.. Maybe that was their kind of flirting? She laid down on the couch at the Playa De Losers and fell asleep. After a few days she decided to try his cell phone again. She sat and waited for him to answer, to her surprise he didn't pick up again. But she got his message one more time. "If its Tuesday I'm at bony island, and on friday, I'm at the winners cabin. Ill call you when we lose, And PS if this is heather, i still love you." She sighed, leaving him her number. She doesn't say another word, she just spits out her number and hangs up. She was waiting by the phone on monday night. The next challenge night. Her heart skipped a beat when she heard her phone ring. She slowly picked up her phone and said, "if your calling bout my heart its all yours. Ive never loved anyone more. I could have trusted you a little more. Maybe then i wouldn't be where i am now. And Alejandro, this isn't a machine your listening to, PS this is heather. And i love you."


	2. Chapter 2

Totaldramalover and FFraspberry. This one is for you guys! sorry that was indeed a oneshot but Ill just keep this story open for anymore song fics. I JUST FIGURED OUT HOW TO USE ITALICS. Ill try to keep this one good! Type in the reviews any others you want me to do and ill do them kay! This song is 'According to you' by Orianthi with the jock pairing. Sorry if this is a little out of character because im not used to any other pairing besides Aleheather or my OC's •3•

Jo's POV

Jockstrap was fooling around again. He WILL be going home this time. He was doing backflips around the cabins, jumping on each roof. Shouting, "Go Team Dude!" I growled under my breath. "Im a..!" He threw a football at me and then tackles me. "Come on man, catch the ball. Try!"

_According to you. Im stupid, I'm useless. I cant do anything right. According to you. Im difficult hard to please. Forever changing my mind._

"Shut up shark bait!" I yell, shoving him off me. He rolls his eyes and moves away, "Jo man, meet me by the docks in 10. We gonna play volley ball. With the Sharks!" His eyes light up at the last part. I decide to take a nap, i slept for 15 minutes, and ran to meet him at the docks. "Jo! You're late! Sha-dang man! You cant be trusted with a certain time period!"

_Im a mess in a dress cant show up on time even if it could save my life. According to you. According to you._

I growled loudly this time, anger growing in my throat. "GOODBYE JOCKSTRAP!" I shout as i walked away. Stomping my feet. Then i see privet. My heart flutters, but ill never let it show. Im stronger than to let guys make me fall. He smiles and salutes to me, i salute back. "Hello sir, ma'am, sir, um fellow competitor!" He was now sweating. Obviously confused at what to call me. He blushed and looked down at the ground. Making a laugh make its way out of my throat, he glanced up at me. Worry in his eyes. As if i would scream at him for getting flustered. When i didn't reply he became at ease. Sighing with content. "Did i say at ease soldier?" I smirk. Making him laugh.

_But according to him. Im beautiful, incredible. He cant get me out of his head. According to him. Im funny, irresistible. Everything he ever wanted. Everything is opposite. I don't feel like stopping it, baby tell me what i got to lose. He's into me for everything I'm not, according to you._

I look down at the ground and hold out my hand to the laughing soldier, "Alliance?". He looked down at my hand, then back up at me. He grabbed my hand and shook it. "Yes ma'am."  
I shook my head. "Just call me Jo privet.". He smiled and nodded, " Okay, Jo.."  
I turned on my heels and walked back to lightning, who was playing volleyball with himself. Hitting the ball one way, running under the net, and hitting it the other. "Yo, shark bait." He turned his head. "The alliance is done, i have a better partner now. Bye bye!". I smirked and walked back to my cabin, maybe this team will work better..

((Well sorry again if this was out of character. PM, kik. Review, or send me a song name on instagram if you have a song you want me to do.  
Instagram: _BreHanley_  
Kik: FanGirl206))


End file.
